BO Holiday
by Momo ShinKaI
Summary: B.O liburan ke mall? Tingkah konyol apa aja yang mereka lakukan di sana? Dont forget to review please...  Chappie 2 udah hadirr... #di timpuk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : yang pasti, punyanya mbah Gosho *di timpuk*

Warning : super OOC, typo(mungkin?), GaJe poll, Bahasa masih kaku –ikut les balet sono biar lentur-, yang pasti Lebay dan Garing kriukk kriukk ala mie Sedap –promosi-

**Di perkirakan, FFku yg ini lebih parah dari FFku yg sebelumnya yg 'Kencan****?****', kalo readers belum pada baca, silahkan baca dulu nggak apa, mumpung gratis –di t****endang-**

**Don laik, don rid... (ni orang bahasa Inggris dapet berapa sih?)**

Chapter 1

**B.O Holiday**

Pagi yang cerah gelap mendung terang (emang ada?), membangunkan pria dengan rambut Kuntilanaknya –Author di todong AK-47 ama Gin-. Dia garuk-garuk kepala sehingga kutu-kutu pun meloncat keluar dari rambutnya.

Gin : WOI! Itu privasi gua! Jangan keras-keras...!

Author :Siapa loe, siapa gue?

Segera dia bangun dari kuburannya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian, karena sekarang dia hanya memakai Boxer Hello Kitty serta kaos oblong yang mau di jadi'in gombal ama Vermouth. Matanya mulai menjelajah dari Sabang sampe Merauke, gunung, samudera, gurun, laut -Author ngelantur-

Real Story

Matanya mulai menjelajah ke bagian Boxer dan Kolor koleksinya.

Author : kurang kerjaan tuh anak. Xixixi... –ngikik-

Gin : DIAMMMM! Emang siapa yang mau kebagian peran kayak gini!

Author : auk ah gelap –sambil tutup telinga gara-gara suaranya Gin-. Bek tu setori aja!

Dan dia terkejut, karena kolor kesayangannya hilang!

Dengan sadis, Gin membanting pintu yang udah reyot di makan rayap, sehingga hancurlah ntuh pintu.

"VODKAAA! Lu pinjem kolor gue lagi heh?" suara menggema Gin yang sedari tadi hanya memakai Boxer Hello Kitty dan kaos yang mau di jadi'in gombal ama Vermouth (udah di jelasin tadi di depan. Balik lagi sono! #PLAAK).

"Ceilah! Kagak lah bang! Gue pake kolor gue sendiri. Nih liat!" ucap Vodka memamerkan kolornya yang bergambar Spongebob yang lagi nari-nari balet pake bajunya Sailormoon.

"apaan sih! Pagi-pagi udah ribut! Bisa budek aku!" cerocos Irish sambil gali emas di lubang hidungnya.

"kita ini anggota B.O tauk! Masa' pada ribut gara-gara masalah kolor? Kalo nama organisasi kita tercoreng gimana? Apa kata dunia? Dunia aja gak punya kata!" kata Korn tiba-tiba yang mengenakan kolor motif Barbie yang lagi perang di zaman Jahiliyah.

"WOI TIANG LISTRIK! ITU KAN KOLOR GUE! Ngape lu pake?" Gin mendeath glare Korn. Backgroundnya kilat-kilat yang mau nyambar tiang(?) Monas.

"kolor gue pada kotor semua. Gara-gara si Vermouth ama Chianti kagak mau nyuci. Ya udah, gue samber aja nih Kolor." Jawab Korn dengan 10.000% ke Pe De an.

"jiahh... amit-amit jabang bayi lanang wedok!" Vermouth jeduk-jedukin kelapa, ups, kepalanya ke lantai butut ampe benjol semua.

Vermouth : kenapa muka gue yang imut-imut ini (baca: amit-amit) musti harus jadi korban!

Author :Emang Gue Pikirin? Yang penting Readers seneng, udah gitu aja kok. *plok plok plok. –di lempar Setrika ama Vermouth-

Back to story!

"ogah amat gue nyuci'in baju loe-loe yang baunya kayak sampah tumpukan di Jakarta sono! (bayangkan readers!) bisa lecet semua tangan mulusku."ucap Vermouth yang menimbulkan hujan lokal dari mulutnya, sambil Menikyur Pedikyur.

Memang Vermouth adalah anggota tercantik di B.O. –Vermouth menangis haru- tangannya yang halus, rambutnya, bentuk tubuhnya, semuanya halus mirip makhluk halus. –Vermouth nyekek Author-.

"Minna! Sarapan udah siap!" panggil Chianti tiba-tiba dengan daster ibu hamilnya sambil memukul-mukul sendok sup ke panci. Tunggu….

Author : itu… itu kan panci Emak gue yang ilang beberapa tahun lalu? Ya udahlah, sedekah… -ketularan Upin, B.O sweatdrop berjamaah-

"Wueh! Yaayyy pecell! I like it!" sorak Vodka jingkrak-jingkrak, Jaipongan, Kuda lumpingan, Reogkan, gulung kuming ampe ndelosor-ndelosor. Mulailah acara mereka dengan Tema '4 sehat 5 sempurna'.

All B.O : AUTHOR SARAAAPPPPP! –sambil ngejar Author-

(piiiiiippppppppppppppp…. –pertanda sinyal soak-)

Kita kembali lagi! –Author muncul tiba-tiba dengan raga tak berbentuk, gara-gara abis maen kucing-kucingan ama B.O-

"oi! Sekali-sekali kita Holiday gitu donk!" ucap Pisco yang sedari tadi belum ngomong apapun, sekarang membuka perjodohan, eehhh, pembicaraan.

Pisco : yeeee! Akhirnya saya muncul juga! –jingkrak-jingkrak ketularan autisnya Vodka-

Author : hebat! Udah tua Bangka masih bisa aja jingkrak-jingkrak kayak gitu. –berdecak kagum-

"heh? Holi, Heli apa?' Tanya Korn bingung.

"Heli, guk guk guk, kemari guk guk guk, ayo lari larii…!" Vodka menyanyi penuh hikmad dengan suara terfales.

"AUTHOORRR! SI DUNGU STRESS LAGII!" Chianti tereak-tereak lebay. Author segera mbekep mulut Vodka pake gombal bekas Oli.

"JIDAT SAMPEYAN NGONO TAH? Holiday pakdhe! HO-LI-DAY! Kayak liburan gitu loh…!" bentak Pisco dengan Logat(?) barunya.

"oohhhh…" anggota B.O yang lain hanya ber'oh'ria.

"ehem, jadi hari ini, Agenda kita akan di penuhi dengan kegiatan Holiday. Apa semua setuju?" tampang Gin yang dibuat-buat biar ada kesan _coo_ keliru, semuaanggota B.O, tak terkecuali Author, langsung ngacir ke WC berjamaah buat Hoeekk…. Hoeekk.

"SETUJUUU!" ucap anggota B.O yang lain dengan semangat '45 abis muntah-muntah di WC tadi.

"tapi kita mau kemana?" Chianti bertanya.

"kemana aja udah Gede" Gin ngejawab ceplas-ceplos. Yang lain Ko'id di tempat.

"gimana kalo ke salon?" Tanya Vermouth yang bangun duluan gara-gara ke-ko-id-an tadi.

"bagus juga tuh! Mumpung gue mau Rebonding nih rambut" sahut Gin melirik rambutnya yang menjadi habitat para kutu. Sepertinya, kutu-kutu yang lain juga nyaman ber-Urbanisasi untuk bertempat tinggal pada rambut Gin. –Author di geplak Gin-

"terus, nasib kita kaum Adam gimana? Masa' cuma cengo ngeliatin kalian para kaum Hawa (Gin termasuk) yang lagi perawatan?" protes Irish yang baru aja dapet ceramahan dari Ustad Hidan yang sekarang lagi bertapa di Gua Biro (baca: Hiro).

Nun jauh di sana.

"Huatcuuhhhh! Siapa nih yang lagi ngomongin gue yang alim ini? Bisa keganggu nih bertapa gue!" cerocos Hidan sendiri.

Bek tu B.O.

Vodka, Pisco, dan Korn mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Irish yang tumben ada benernya.

"bener juga. Gimana kalo ke mall?" Chianti kembali berkicau dengan burung piara'an tetangga(?).

"duitnya?" Tanya Pisco.

"minta si Anokata aja. Dia kan ber-duit?" dengan entengnya Vodka mengatakan itu yang tadi abis di bekep Author.

"iya ya. Tumben lu pinter ka?" Irish memuji (baca: nyindir) Vodka. Yang disindir Cuma nyengir kuda.

"jadi, kita ke mall nih?"

"YYAAAAAA!" jawab anggota lain antusias.

"oke, kita ke mall. Tapi inget! Kita gak boleh norak! Jaga nama Organisasi kita, junjung tinggi nama Organisasi Hitam. Kita itu Organisasi Hitam yang di takuti, jadi jaga sikap!" ucap Gin ketus.

Author : kalo ini sih, Black Krupuk namanya. -di serbu B.O-

**-TBC-**

Haah akhirnya selesai juga! Tapi, chap 1 dikit yah? –blo'on mode on-

Trus ikuti yaa….! Dan kalo bisa jangan nge'flame. Onegai….~


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya datang lagiii! –muncul tiba-tiba pake bom asap hasil curian dari rumah KID-**

**Sumpah! Maap buat Readers. Saya apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaaaaa- (STOP) banget. ****Langsung aja dehh… enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

**B.O Holiday**

Di depan Mall.

Mereka menjalankan misi(?) dengan baik.

Mereka bersikap seolah penjahat dingin yang sadis, dengan memakai jas hitam yang biasanya mereka pakai. Orang-orang pun takut mendekat. Namun, saat berada di dalam Mall.

"waaww! Tangganya bisa berjalan! Pasti pake alatnya Doraemon!" sorak Vodka gembira.

"Astaghfirullah… autisnya kumat lagi dah!" keluh Chianti tobat(?).

"Pisco, lu kan yang paling tua, bilangin si Autis biar gak malu-maluin!" perintah Gin.

"ehem, Vodka..?" Pisco memulai. Anggota B.O yang lain harap-harap lebay.

"yaa?" Vodka menoleh, masih dengan cengirannya.

"itu bukan pake alatnya Doraemon! Itu pake sihirnya KID!" Pisco menerangkan dengan semangat. All B.O kecuali Pisco dan Vodka (tentunya) sweatdrop seketika. Kaito yang kebetulan lewat hanya nyengir sekaligus merinding mendengar perkataan Pisco.

"masa' sih? Padahal Vodka yakin kalo itu pake alatnya Doraemon deh?" Vodka nimang-nimang gak jelas.

Belum sempat Pisco nyolot, Pisco udah di seret paksa oleh Kuntilanak berambut pirang. –Author di gampar Gin-

Beberapa lama setelah kejadian memalukan itu.

Gin masuk duluan ke dalam 'Salon & Spa' ninggalin anak buahnya di belakang.

"akhirnya nyampe juga di salon" ucap Gin lega.

"selamat datang… eh, mas, mbak?" si penjaga salon bingung mau memanggil Gin dengan sebutan apa. Gin sendiri cuek dan ngeloyor masuk ke salon.

"permisi mbak. Apa ada lelaki masuk dengan rambut pirang sepunggung?" Tanya Vermouth ngos-ngosan yang baru tiba di 'Salon & Spa', di ikuti oleh makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas di belakangnya. –Author di damprat Chianti, Korn, Pisco, Vodka, dan Irish-

"oh, eh, barusan ada seorang yang nggak saya ketahui Gendernya, berambut pirang Gimbal(?)" si penjaga gelapan liat pemandangan di depannya.

"pasti si Gin butut ituh!" geram Vermouth.

Gin : abis Fic ini selesai, gak bakal gue anggap lagi lu jadi anak buah gue. Kita PUTUS! –nada bicara Gin kayak para banci kaleng di depan emperan-

Vermouth : Ok fine! Hello~ asal lu tau yah. Gue juga kagak nganggep lu itu atasan gue kali!

Author : -Cuma cengo mau ngeliat pertempuran yang akan segera berlangsung di depannya secara LIVE-

"lu aja yah yang masuk. Gue males masuk" ucap Irish ogah-ogahan.

"ya sudahlah, pergi aja duluan sono. Kalian juga, biar gue yang ngurusi setan yang 1 ini!" kata Vermouth langsung ngacir masuk ke dalam Salon.

"cabut nyook!" ajak Irish kepada anggota yang lain. Mereka langsung ngilang yang pasti tanpa bantuan Jin lampu(apa hubungannya coba?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam Salon.

"ngapain gue kesini yah?" Gin yang nggak tahu apa tujuannya ke Salon ntuh, jalan-jalan ngeliat isi Salon ama Ngupil.

Tiba-tiba, Gin menabrak makhluk yang ia kenal sebagai Vermouth.

"wadududududuhh… woey! Mata lu di pantat yah?" bentak Vermouth mengelus-elus pantatnya yang menjadi korban KDRT(?).

"gua tabok melayang lu! Mata lu tuh yang ehh… mak lampir?" Gin terkejut dan segera berdiri. Vermouth yang di panggil 'mak lampir' langsung nimpuk Gin pake Catok, Shampoo, dan Majalah yang bila di loak udah nyampe 12 Kg. Gin terkapar sementara.

Kita lihat bagaimana keda'an Vodka dkk.

"weh, ada kebaya' versi baru(?)!" Chianti girang ketularan Vodka.

Vodka : gue lagi, gue lagi! Kagak ada yang lain napa?

Author : secara gitu, lu ntuh karakter Autis di Fic nih! –Author njauhin Vodka, takut ketularan Penyakitnya Vodka juga. Sementara Vodka pundung di pojokan, nangis gulung-gulung kayak dadar gulung yang di temukin pemulung, di Palung-

Nggak lah yaw! Chianti tuh orang yang lumayan waras di B.O en lumayan kebal ama penyakitnya Vodka. Dia jingkrak-jingkrak kayak gitu, jelas karena dia termasuk keturunan Ningrat. Di tambah lagi, walaupun Chianti seorang Ningrat, Ia sangat jarang memakai kebaya, karena eh karena, Vermouth hanya memberinya daster-daster bekas. Bener-bener tega tuh anak. –Author geleng-geleng, di death glare ama Vermouth-

Tidak lama setelahnya, Irish nyeret paksa Chianti pake gaya Pengantin Baru.

Kambali ke Gin dan Vermouth.

Setelah Gin terbangun dari aksinya, Vermouth segera nyeret Gin keluar kayak yang di lakuin Irish ke Chianti. Dan di tengah jalan…

BRUUK

"WADAWW!"

"copot copot, eh jidat lu, ehhh"

"hedehhh"

Beberapa kata yang terlontar oleh B.O saat bertabrakan bagai Truk VS Bus.

"Aahh! Mai bes plends! (baca: my best friends)" ucap Gin, Korn, Vodka, Irish, dan Pisco kompak seraya berpelukan ala Teletubbies. Chianti dan Vermouth Cuma melongo ngeliat adegan mesra di depan mereka.

Skip Time~

Hari hampir sore dan B.O belum puas melihat-lihat isi Mall. Sekarang, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, -Author lebay- mereka bakal nge-jalanin Formasi(?) mereka. Yaitu….

"suwit suwit….!"

"wewek… (baca: cewek)"

"belanja apa nih?"

"kok nggak ngajak-ngajak?"

"sendirian neng?"

Goda 5 cowok nggak jelas yang tak lain B.O, jika para gadis lewat.

Para cewek (Vermouth dan Chianti) cuma nahan malu plus simpang 2 di kepalanya.

'liat aja ntar, bakal gua jadi'in Sambel kalian pada!' batin Vermouth dan Chianti hampir bebarengan (kok bisa?).

Dan pada gadis ke 36…

"suwit suwit….!" Si Gadis masih cuek.

"wewek… (baca: cewek)" Si Gadis mulai risih.

"belanja apa nih?"

'emang siapa loe tanya-tanya?' batin si Gadis simpang 3.

"kok nggak ngajak-ngajak?"

'WE TE EF!' batin si Gadis simpang 5.

"sendirian neng?"

BAAK! Tas merah sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Sonoko, mendarat dengan mulus di muka Korn.

Bruuk. Korn ambruk di tubuh Vodka.

Bruuk. Vodka ambruk di tubuh Gin.

Bruuk. Gin ambruk di tubuh Irish.

Bruuk. Irish ambruk di tubuh Pisco.

Kejadian itu sungguh mirip dengan Domino batangan.

Yang menanggung beban terberat pastilah Pisco. Bayangkan saja sodara-sodara! Tubuh Irish se-Gede itu, dan tubuh Pisco? Pasti ntar pulangnya harus masuk U Ge De.

Vermouth dan Chianti nggak tahu ngacir kemana. 5 orang gak jelas tuh kepergok satpam dan akhirnya? Pasti Readers taulah…!

Bingo!

Sekarang Gin dkk lagi asyik-asyiknya maen kejar-kejaran ama Satpam di depan Mall. Lumayan, ada pertunjukan wayang gratis. –Author jadi sasaran Gin dkk. Melihat itu, Author merinding dan langsung ngilang ngibrit entah kemana-

Sebuah akhir (yang benar-benar tidak bahagia) bagi B.O.

Gin, Vodka, Irish, dan Korn kejar-kejaran ama Satpam.

Pisco langsung di larikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat

Chianti nyosop di Eskalator.

Vermouth rambutnya nyangkut di pintu Lift.

Dengan ini, mereka semua dapat Hidayah(?), bahwa sangat di anjurkan khusus untuk B.O, jika liburan janganlah ke tempat-tempat yang mewah seperti Salon, Mall, Bioskop De El El. Tapi, berliburlah ke tempat seperti Kuburan, Tempat Sampah, Rumah Sakit dan sejenisnya.

Saya, selaku Author yang mewakili B.O, mohon undur diri. –sambil garuk-garuk badan(?) gara-gara bingung udah nyasar ke Monas karna berusaha melarikan diri dari Geng Iblis tsb-

Wassalamualaikum

**-OWARI-  
><strong> 

**Gaje kan? Garing kan? Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! –nunduk-nunduk ampe kejeduk lantai-**

**Pikiran saya lagi Error akhir ini, jadi buat ceritanya mentok sampe sini doank. –nyengir-**

**RIPIU plisss…. –blink eyes, di tabok pake KBBI-**


End file.
